Don't Let Go
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: A SangoMiroku poem. Angsty and deep.


Hello hello! I got the title from Sarah Mclachlan and Bryan Adam's song  
"Don't Let Go" from the "Spirit" soundtrack. This poem was written with  
much thought and contemplation, and it wasn't exactly difficult to write. I  
don't know if it's UNDERSTANDABLE you the rest of you. It has many hidden  
meanings and little pieces of self-wonder in it. I hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. Actually, I do. I own the whole poem, as it  
makes no mention of any of the Inuyasha cast. I would like for you to see  
if you can guess whose feelings' the poem is based on, however.  
Don't Let Go - A Sango/Miroku poem (a deep one, though a little different)  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
I don't understand what's happening to me.  
I'm not able to grip reality as I used to be able to.  
I want my life to slow down, to stop, to...  
-Do I want it to cease?  
  
My life whirls around me,  
A cloud of uncertainty hanging over my head  
Everthing... Scares me...  
-Or does it?  
  
My friends, their faces..  
One by one, they flash before me,  
Telling me to do what's right.  
-What is right?  
  
I stumble around in the dark  
Fumbling for the switch  
"Who turned off the lights?"  
-Or were they off to begin with?  
  
I call  
But nobody answers.  
Where is everyone?  
-Where have they gone?  
  
Have they left me,  
Alone,  
In this dreary place?  
-Or were they here to begin with?  
  
My thoughts are a whirlwind,  
The sound rushing in my ears  
As I wait  
-Is time passing at all?  
  
I wait, patiently  
For my friends to return.  
But they  
-Is there more than one?  
  
They...  
They don't come.  
I stand again  
-Was I sitting?  
  
Moving quickly  
Looking for what I know I need.  
I see the metal, shining in the sun  
-What sun? It's dark..  
  
On a table in the corner of the room.  
I step forward  
My arm outstretched  
-Did I do that?  
  
To grab for the sharp edged object  
Just out of my reach,  
That I know  
-Or is it think?  
  
I need.  
My foot slips, and I tumble  
Down through the dark  
-Or is it light?  
  
I'm falling,  
And I can't catch myself.  
I close my eyes,  
-Were they open?  
  
Waiting...  
Waiting to die,  
Waiting for my life to end,  
-Or is it cease?  
  
But something  
Something grabs a hold of me  
And my eyes snap open  
-I remember closing them, now.  
  
To a familiar face.  
"I'm sorry I'm late!"  
They call, worry creasing their brow  
-They're worried...about me?  
  
But I know that smile  
That's gracing their features.  
The smile of a dear, dear friend.  
-I recognize their face...  
  
"I finally realized something,"  
They tell me.  
"I realized... The importance of life...  
-Is there any?  
  
Of you...  
Of friendship,  
Of family....  
-Of me...?  
  
And...of love..."  
I smile too, shifting my hand in their grip.  
"Thank you," I tell them.  
-I am truly honored  
  
"Thank you..."  
I swallow, and relief floods my soul.  
"You came just in time," I say  
-In time for....life?  
  
"Just in time to save me.  
I was falling,"  
I tell them.  
-Falling where?  
  
"I know," they reply. "And I realized it,  
Nearly too late. But I know now."  
A tear falls from the corner of my eye  
-Do they....care?  
  
I realize that,  
If they had arrived a second later,  
I'd have been gone  
-Deceased?  
  
My life torn from my very fingertips  
Because of a foolish mistake  
That I had made.  
-I'm such a fool...  
  
Somebody cared.  
Even when I felt that all my friends had left me  
Someone was still there  
-I know them.  
  
Beside me  
Even now,  
Holding my hand.  
-Why are they doing this for me?  
  
Their fingers entangled in mine  
Holding me up, keeping me  
From my death  
-Destruction?  
  
I look toward the earth, my eyes widening.  
I cannot even see the ground  
It is so...  
-So, what?  
  
So very far away.  
I swallow, thickly,  
My throat laced with fear.  
-I'm afraid...afraid of what?  
  
"Don't let go!" I yell frantically,  
Tears sliding down my face.  
"Don't let go...  
-I realize that I'm not afraid of dying, or falling...  
  
Please..  
Please...  
Don't let go...."  
-I'm afraid of leaving the one I love...  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
Uhmmmm totally a freaked out poem...actually, it's freaking me out- and I  
wrote it!  
  
Anyways, some explanations are in order, I know. First of all, this poem is  
a Miroku/Sango poem- but I refuse to tell you which perspective it's from.  
You know (now) that one of the characters is Miroku, and the other Sango.  
Do you know, who is who?  
  
Heh, if you can guess it, I'll make a sequel to this lil' poetry from the  
other person's perspective.  
  
This is sort of a...weird poem, I mean, the way things were set up. The  
main character (Miroku or Sango?) obviously was disoriented and confused  
throughout most of it. Toward the end, however, they understood more of  
what was going on (hence- less questions). Am I making any sense? ^-^;;;;  
  
The parts of the poem with a --- in front of it are the questions the  
character has to find out for his/herself. ^-^x  
  
Lol, I'll bet some of you can explain it better than me even! ^-^x I would  
*really* appreciate feedback on this poem, since it's the first of it's  
kind that I've ever written. I think I like this style (a lot), it's  
intriguing to write.. but I don't know if it's any good or not yet, so  
please please please please please give SOME kind of feedback!! Even if it  
sucks! Tell me!  
FLAMES ACCEPTED. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ACCEPTED.  
  
Thanks so very much for reading! ^-^x  
  
::Pawprints:: 


End file.
